


Compatible

by takingchances



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blowjobs, Hair Pulling, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, im just a slut for stozier man, slight dom/sub undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takingchances/pseuds/takingchances
Summary: Sure, Richie might be a little into Stan. So what. And sure, he might fantasize about sucking him off everytime he jerks off. No biggie.Except here he is, at a halloween party, and Pony by Ginuwine is playing, and Stan looks so g o o d.





	Compatible

**Author's Note:**

> So this is literally just a PWP. Enjoy :))))))

When Richie was invited to that Halloween party he had been so excited. He loved parties, but it’s not like they came in abundance in the small town of Derry, so when there finally was one happening he could barely contain all his excitement. However, one by one his friends had cancelled, and by the time the night of the party rolled around the only losers who were still going were himself and Stan. Which wasn’t a problem at all (yes it was), it was just that Richie might be good at concealing his stupidly obvious lusting while sober, but he got notoriously open about everything after a few drinks.

That’s fine though. He and Stan were very different types of party people. While Richie liked to run around the party making new friends, drinking straight vodka and dancing (if you could call it that) until he could barely stand, Stan was more of a stand in the corner clutching a single beer kind of guy. It was fine. It was cool. He didn’t even have to talk to Stan at all during the entire night, making the risk of him slipping up and letting something along the lines of ”Hey Stan so I know that we’re friends, but I’m bi and you’re hot and I’ve wanted to fuck you for ages” slip absolutely nonexistent. It was perfect, really. They could each do their own thing. And so they did.

Well, for a while at least.

Somehow, sometime during the night, Pony by Ginuwine had started blaring from the speakers. Richie had found himself, despite his better judgement, frantically searching the venue for a certain curly haired Jew, and upon finding him practically begging Stan to dance with him. Grabbing his hand he dragged him to the dance floor and started swaying his hips to the loud music thrumming though the air. It was late, the night was dark, alcohol was flowing through his veins and he could allow himself to have this tonight. He could allow himself to indulge. He could always blame it on the booze.

Reassuring himself with that thought, Richie turned away from Stan and grabbed both of his hands, placing them on his own hips. Before he could even start worrying about making things weird, about making Stan think he was weird, some annoying ass who had to make everything sexual, Stan curled his fingers around Richie’s hipbones, pulling him flush against himself. Yes, yes, yes! was all Richie could think to himself, grinding backwards, throwing his head back and leaning it on Stan’s shoulder. He brought his right hand up behind him to tangle in Stan’s hair, and that’s when he could feel Stan starting to grind back on him, his cock already semi hard. It made Richie’s blood, already thrumming with alcohol, flow hot with arousal.

Stan brought his lips to Richie’s ear, mumbling about how maybe they should go outside, and he responded with a small keening sound in the back of his throat, tilting his head to the side. His hand still tangled in Stan’s curls gave a slight tug, and Richie thanked every deity above that Stan got the hint and pressed his (perfect, kissable) lips to his neck. Richie tried to stop the small moan from escaping his lips, but Stan still noticed judging by the way his lips stretched into a smirk. Richie responded in turn by letting his left hand sneak in between their bodies and tracing the outline of Stan’s hard cock.

”Come on Rich, it’s way too warm in here. Let’s get some fresh air,” he spoke again, with a moan tingeing his smooth voice and this time Richie had obliged.

The air outside was crisp, winter already fast approaching. He felt worry prickling at his skin, looking over at the slightly taller man walking a few feet ahead of him. They walking around the corned to the back of the building. Stan stopped at the fence surrounding the venue, leaning back at it next to a lamppost. It softly illuminated his face, which Richie smugly noticed was flushed. They made eye contact and all the worry he had previously felt was gone as fast as that.

”Didn’t take you for such a slut,” Stan stated matter-of-factly, and Richie tried to hide the way the words made his skin flush with excitement.

”Likewise, Uris,” he smiled, only sounding slightly choked. Stan gave a small smile and reached for his waist. Richie let himself be pulled closer again. Leaning up, he captured his lips in the first kiss they’d shared since that weird session of truth or dare a full three years ago. That kiss had been clumsy, awkward, unpracticed, and only lasted for about three seconds. Those three burning seconds had been enough to keep Richie awake for nights on end, tossing and turning, desperately trying to stop those thoughts about his friend from entering his mind.

This kiss however was different. They were older now, had kissed more people, knew what to do. Richie reached up to let his hand play with the short hairs at the nape of Stan’s neck, pushing his hips forward and licking over Stan’s lower lip, wordlessly begging for access. Stan kissed back in a similar fashion, tilting his head to the side and deepening the kiss. His hand on Richie’s waist crept lower and lower, slowly, agonizingly slowly, a slight hesitation in the movement, a sharp contrast to the dominant way he licked into Richie’s willing mouth. It was frustrating. Richie reached behind himself, grabbing Stan’s hand and pushing it down to his ass communicating his consent. They moaned in unison as his grip tightened, grabbing the soft flesh and pushing their hips even closer together. Richie felt like he was bursting at the seams.

Years of pent up tension came bubbling to the surface. They grew frantic, desperate, clutching at each other, tongues tangling and hips moving. Richie sunk his teeth into Stan’s soft bottom lip making Stan let out a muffled moan. Richie moved downwards, kissing along Stan’s jawline, then his neck, then the sensitive skin on his collarbones, leaving a trail of saliva in their wake. He moved back of, touching his lips to the shell of Stan ear, breathing hot.

”I wanna suck you off,” he managed, sounding much more calm than he really was. Stan let out a groan at that. Feeling encouraged, Richie continued, his voice growing more desperate with every word, his calm exterior quickly breaking down to reveal his need. ”I’ve wanted it for so long Stan, you have no idea. You’re so fucking hot, I wanna suck your dick, sometimes it’s all I can think about, please let me, please, I want to, wanna make you feel good please Stan let m-”

Stan shut him up by kissing him before nodding his consent. ”Yes,” he breathed out.

That was all it took for Richie to drop his knees to the damp asphalt, his fingers making quick work of Stan’s zipper. Pulling down his jeans and his boxers with them, he curled his nimble fingers around the base of his cock. Stan made a sound that resembled a growl, and Richie looked up into his eyes. Stan’s pupils were blown wide with arousal and Richie was struck with the reality of the situation. He had fantasized about blowing Stan more times than he could count, and here he was on his knees for him. His own cock was practically throbbing and he reached down to press his palm against it in order to reveal some of the tension, while leaning forward and swiping his tongue across the head of Stan’s. They both moaned at that, Stan’s hand coming down to rest on Richie’s head. Richie licked again, tasting the precum, before spreading his lips to take the head into his mouth. He sucked slightly, pulling back only to push forward again, taking him deeper this time. He hollowed his cheeks, letting his tongue trace the thick vein on the underside, closing his eyes and moaning at the feeling of Stan hot and heavy, weighing his tongue down. Stan tangled his fingers though Richie’s dark curls and Richie moaned around his cock. Stan gave an experimental pull and Richie’s cock throbbed in response. He pulled off of his cock.

”Do that again,” he breathed, surprised at how raspy his voice had gone. Stan huffed out a breath and tugged at his hair again, spurring Richie on. He took him back into his mouth, going even deeper than before, making himself gag slightly but it was fine, it was so hot, it was so much hotter than anything he had ever imagined and he was not surprised in the slightest at the feeling of himself getting embarrassingly close. He palmed harder at his own dick, sucking Stan deeper and deeper with each thrust, feeling Stan’s hand tugging harshly at his hair. Stan was moaning with every breath now, rambling out praise, fuck Rich, you’re so good at this, so fucking hot, shit, such a good boy, keep doing that, you’re so good, and his hips were stuttering forward to meet Richie’s rhythm.

”I’m close”, Stan moaned out, and Richie surged forward, finally touching his nose to Stan’s stomach. Stan’s thrusts grew irregular. ”Richie,” he groaned, his hot cum (finally, finally) spilling into Richie’s wanton mouth. He only pulled off of Stan’s cock when a hand came down to push at his shoulder, Stan hissing slightly at the overstimulation. Richie sat back on his heels, panting, his hair a mess and his face flushed. Stan crouched down in front of him, touching his hand to his hot cheek and leaning forward to touch his dry lips to Richie’s slick and swollen ones. Richie immediately opened up, whining as Stan’s tongue touched his own. Stan reached down to push Richie’s hand to the side, replacing it with his own. He pulled his zipper down, reaching into Richie’s underwear to let his hand circle his painfully hard cock. That was all it took for Richie to come with a cry, muffled by Stan’s mouth on his, spilling onto Stan’s hand and his own shirt.

He let out a shaky breath, leaning forward to lean his forehead against Stan’s shoulder. Stan’s arms came up around him, pulling him into a cuddle he didn’t even know he needed until he got it.

”Thank you,” Richie mumbled after a while, dazed and happy. Stan huffed out a laugh, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Richie’s head.

”I’m assuming you don’t want to go back to the party,” he responded after a few silent seconds. It made them both laugh. Parties may not happen all that often in the small town of Derry, but right now, neither of them could care much about any of that.


End file.
